When standard-bowl toilets are used by males to urinate while standing, there is inevitably some splashing of urine as the urine falls into the toilet bowl. Even small amounts of urine escaping the bowl cause considerable contamination of the surroundings, resulting in malodorous, unsanitary conditions. The problem is exacerbated when the male is physically handicapped, or is suffering from lost, or deficient, motor control, as such male is much more likely to experience significant problems with directing urine from a standing position into the bowl. Likewise, young males, especially those training to use a standard-bowl toilet as a urinal, may lack sufficiently accurate aim and balance to direct the stream of urine into the toilet bowl, and they may wet the outlet portions of the toilet bowl and seat, and area around the toilet.
Physically handicapped males who are bound to wheelchairs experience additional challenges with using a toilet to urinate. One such challenge is that, in order to use the toilet, they must transfer themselves from the wheelchair onto a toilet seat. However, a wheelchair bound male may not have enough upper body strength, or be otherwise capable, to lift up from the wheelchair and transfer onto a toilet bowl. Such male may require the assistance of others to be transferred. This may especially be the case with males that are older, are heavier, and who may suffer from a myriad of other medical conditions.
Moreover, transferring a person from a wheelchair onto a toilet seat can be time-consuming, which is undesirable when the person must use the toilet within a short period of time; and it can be burdensome, when the person must use the toilet often, such as for example a male suffering from prostate problems. In addition, relying on others to provide assistance with using a toilet can be embarrassing to a wheelchair bound male. Further, bathroom facilities may have to be specifically designed to allow enough room for the transfer of a wheelchair bound male onto a toilet, and special handlebars may have to be installed in various locations around the bathroom facility to provide support. Still further, the toilet seat may also have be specifically designed to provide enough support to a male who does not have the use of his lower extremities to safely use the toilet.
Another medical condition that can cause difficulties in urination is split stream, or splitting of the urinary stream. Split stream occurs when an area of relative narrowing of the urinary canal (urethra). Split stream also can be caused by scarring of the urinary opening, damage to the urethra or by some residual debris in the urinary tube. This may occur anywhere in the urethra from the neck of the bladder to the opening of the urethra at the end of the penis (meatus). Prostate infections or enlargement can also cause one flow to double-up.
Various devices have been suggested in attempting to prevent males from urinating on a floor or a surface of a toilet, and to prevent the urine from splashing outwardly from the toilet bowl during urination. For example, in the use of one type of such devices, an attachment for the toilet acts as a splash guard such that when splashing occurs during urination or when the stream of urine is not directly directed into the toilet opening, the urine hits the guard and runs down the front into the toilet bowl. Various types of splashguards have been proposed, such as shields that wrap around a back portion of the circumference of a toilet bowl.
Nevertheless, such devices experience a number of drawbacks. One of the drawbacks is that these devices are generally ineffective to assist a wheelchair bound male with using a toilet. These devices are generally mounted on the surface of a toilet seat, or otherwise extend upwardly from the toilet seat, preventing a person from sitting on the toilet seat.
Another drawback is that such devices are generally ineffective in preventing spilling and splashing of urine, which may occur in the front portion of the toilet bowl where the male user is standing. This may particularly be the case with younger users, who are more prone to move around while urinating, and who may not be able to accurately direct the stream of urine into the bowl, or who may be unable to produce a strong enough stream of urine.
Another drawback of such devices is that they have relatively large outer surface areas and are generally difficult to clean. Thus, such devices generally must be washed in a large container such as a bathtub, using large amounts of water, and are difficult to store without dripping.
Nor do such devices generally offer an effective training aid for younger males. The presence of a “target” on the back of the toilet may lead young males to aim too high, thereby training them to overshoot the bowl.
Another type of such devices involves the use of an attachment mounted to a toilet bowl. Some of such devices involve the use of a receiver connected to a flexible tubular duct member, which is in turn connected to the toilet fixture, to provide an outlet for the urine collected in the receptacle. In some other devices, a receiver is adapted to be mounted to the underside of a toilet seat, to be raised and lowered with the seat.
However, such devices also experience a number of drawbacks. One of the drawbacks is that these devices are generally not portable, as to allow users to use these devices while traveling. Such devices may not be stored away from the toilet when not in use, further taking away from the aesthetics of the bathroom.
Another drawback is that such devices are difficult to use by younger males and those males who may be confined to a wheelchair. In order for these devices to be operated, the user must lift the seat cover and disengage the receiver, and move it outwardly from the seat. When the user is finished, the receiver must be returned to the storage location. Due to the complexity of use, and location of such devices, young and handicapped users may be unable to reach far enough to disengage the receptacle, making such devices difficult, if not impossible, to operate.
Still further, devices mounted on the underside of a toilet seat may become unsanitary. By the nature of their location, when the seat is lowered, these devices may come in contact with solid waste when the toilet is flushed, requiring that the devices be cleaned even when not in use to prevent the growth of bacteria.
Thus, what would be desirable would be a urination assistance device capable of being used by males who urinate while standing and by those who must urinate while sitting, such as for example, males who are confined to a wheelchair. It would be desirable for the device to require minimal manipulation to accommodate younger users and those who may be confined to a wheelchair. It would also be desirable for the device to be easily adapted for storage. It would further be desirable for the device to be portable to provide urination assistance outside of the user's home, for example, in a travel setting. It would further be desirable for the device to be capable of use with toilets of various sizes, with or without a toilet seat. It would further be desirable for the device to have design features that encourage young males to toilet train and to develop accurate aim while urinating.